subetenotomodachifandomcom-20200214-history
Min-Jun Yi
Min-Jun Yi is one of the many protagonists of Tomodachi. He is mainly associated with the color Orange. He is a student in the 7th grade along with Nagisa, Rudy, Hyun-a, and Felix. Background Min-jun is a transfer student from South Korea, and moved into America when he was 5. Ever since his cousin Hyun-a moved in, he’s helped her take care of his younger cousins and siblings. He considers Rudy as his rival, due to him being more popular than he is. He also attended the same school as him, but didn’t really interact with him until middle school. He used to own a video producing channel that he started in 4th grade. At first, he enjoyed creating his own videos, but as time went on he started regretting it, and eventually stopped. However, when his channel was shown off to the school, he was humiliated and made fun of. Because of this, he attempted to create an entirely different personality to fit in better when entering middle school, and prove that he was superior to everyone there. Appearance Min-Jun is a short young boy with sharp mustard-yellow eyes with short, messy platinum blonde hair, and a short single ahoge. His usual attire consists of bright colors. He wears a bright red t-shirt, a light yellow fur-rimmed jacket with four pin-buttons on it, and long jeans. He additionally wears orange sneakers with black socks. Unlike the others, his school uniform attire substitutes the usual light blue polo shirt for one that's dark grey, and wears white shorts. Prior to entering middle school, he had completely dark brown hair before having it dyed platinum blonde. Personality Min-Jun tends to be quite moody and is normally filled with pride. He thinks highly of himself and is quite stubborn at times. He claims to be the most intelligent and popular student of the school, yet gets jealous of Rudy and many other people who tend to take the spotlight from him. He also claims to be too good for everyone else, and that he doesn't need them. He only opens up about his true feelings when with someone he's close to. He mostly despises communicating with most students from his class, and separates himself from them. Despite his prideful personality, he's simultaneously always willing to assist people he's close to, and stays loyal to them. This is mostly because he's grateful to them for accepting his past self. Ever since he's joined the club, he has started to show this friendlier side more often. He's also started changing in a way that has him communicating with other people more often. He tends to unintentionally start arguments with people, which leaves him frustrated. Although he denies it, he also gets lonely very easily. Hobbies He is very talented in video editing and playing video games. He enjoys playing online games with people on his friend lists, and streams on a secret channel only his younger cousins and siblings watch, due to them always looking up to him and being fascinated by his talents. Etymology 旼俊 (Min-Jun) means "gentle, affable, talented, handsome," as his surname 李 (Yi) means "plum tree." Trivia * In 2017, he used to be a female and has similar traits to Lisa. This was drastically changed a year afterwards. * His last name 'Yi' is based from "Yi Sun-sin", a Korean Naval Commander named who has been labeled as "one of the greatest naval commanders in history." Ironically, Min-Jun is the most undermined member of the club. Category:Characters